Decisions
by Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever
Summary: Rose thinks about everything while in the bathtub. Rose/Damon Better Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Decisions

Summary: Set after Damon and Rose kiss and do something more and after Rose's phone rings in the episode "Katerina". Damon lets Rose use the bathroom. Rose runs a warm bath and relaxes in it, thinking about everything. Damon/Rose, one-sided Rose/Trevor.

Decisions

"Damon, this is an odd request, but can I use the shower?" Rose asked as they sat on the floor under a blanket.

"Can I join you?" Damon smirked.

Rose stared at him. "Damon, seriously."

He nodded. "Of course."

Rose let her hand brush his own before getting out from under the blanket. She turned back. "Uh, another odd question: where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, fourth door on the right." he called.

"Thanks." Rose said. She vaguely wondered what was in the other rooms as she turned down the hall. She started mentally counting the doors on the right side. _1...2...3...4 _When she got to the fourth door, she put her hand on the knob and turned. It opened with a slight creak. Rose walked in, shutting the door behind her. Then she walked over and put the plug in the tub before turning the faucet on. Once that was done, she sat on the edge of the tub and waited. Before it overflowed, she turned it off and tested the water with two fingers. It was just right. Standing up, she undressed and slipped into the warm water, sighing in contentment. Rose opened her eyes and looked at her body, and the scars on it. There weren't many: just a few on her arms and legs and a stab on her stomach from a stake soaked in vervain. She'd gotten blood, but it hadn't gone away. Because she didn't feel like thinking about those, she closed her eyes. As she soaked, she thought about everything else because, she knew if she didn't she'd start thinking about the scars and the memories that came with them.

Trevor hadn't deserved to die. She knew that he loved Katherine, but what he didn't know was that Rose had loved him. "And now he never will." Rose whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes. She closed them again, silently willing the tears to stay back. But, it didn't work and two tears spilled from both eyes and dripped into the water. To get rid of their trace, Rose submerged herself under the water, seeing as she didn't need to breathe. Then she resurfaced and felt them gone. She remembered where she was and Damon popped into her head instead of Trevor.

How did she feel about him?

Sure, they'd had sex. And yes, she'd enjoyed it, no use in trying to deny it. She knew if she got close to him, he'd end up dead. Then again, as long as Klaus was around, they were all dead anyway. Why shouldn't she make the most of it? Then a thought hit her. What if she was just a one-night stand to him? She knew he loved his brother's girlfriend…Rose felt bothered by that. Had Damon been leading her on? She hoped not. Rose really loved him. At least, she thought that's what it was. She'd never experienced it like this before now, so she couldn't be sure. Her thoughts drifted to Elijah now. Wasn't he aware that when Klaus was done with him he'd be dead? Probably not. Rose hadn't seen him do that yet, she had only seen him kill someone who'd helped the doppelganger, but she could pretty much guess that's what he'd do. And Elijah was completely clueless. Despite everything, Rose shook her head in pity. "Poor Elijah." Every single one of them were pawns in Klaus's sick game. Rose's hair hadn't gotten wet at all. She sometimes wished she had her long hair still. It made her look more like a girl. Feeling self conscious, she reached up and touched her short hair. Rose had lots of decisions she had to make still. And she had no idea what she could do. What she did know for sure was that in the end, she'd follow her heart.

**AN: Here's the very first Rose story. She's too awesome of a character NOT to have at least one fan fiction about her. So I've made it. I hope you like it, even if you don't like her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, so this was originally a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. Ramon forever! Enjoy, fellow Ramon and Rose lovers.**

Chapter 2

Damon heard the sound of the bathtub draining and sat up. Rose walked out fully dressed. He sped over to meet her. "Hey," he grinned.

"Hi." she said, avoiding his eyes.

He was confused. "What's up?"

"Damon, I'm leaving." Rose said, looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Leaving? But, it's broad daylight!" Damon replied.

She looked out the window. "Huh. So it is."

"Rose, if you go out there you'll die!" Damon tried to hide the fact that his voice was rising with fear.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Rose sighed. She turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere."

"And you're going to stop me?" she asked, trying to pull away.

"Yeah, I am. Why are you leaving? Did I do something?" Damon asked, still keeping a firm grip on her.

"I have too much on my mind." Rose finally replied. "Now let me go!"

"No." Damon shook his head. "I'm not letting you kill yourself."

Rose sighed and stopped fighting. He pulled her over to the couch and sat her down, sitting down with her. "What's on your mind?" he asked softly, taking her hand.

She looked at him, and he was shocked to see her eyes shiny with tears. "It's Trevor, it's Elijah, it's Klaus, it's Elena, it's everything!" Rose started sobbing. "I can't deal with this. I've tried so hard, and I just can't do it anymore!"

Impulsively, Damon hugged her.

"I don't want to die, Damon." she whispered.

"And you won't." he murmured.

"Yes I will! Klaus will kill me. He won't rest until I'm dead!" Rose sounded terrified.

He lifted her face up to look at him. "Rose, as long as I'm around, nothing and no one will touch you."

"You can't promise that." Rose blinked at him.

"Well, I am. I will save both Elena and you." he kissed her forehead. It didn't have the heat of their first kiss. It was softer, sweeter, more tender. She rested her head against his chest, and he kept his arms locked around her.

The front door opened, but neither of them paid attention to it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stefan spoke up, very confused.

"Yeah, sort of." Damon replied. "Go away now please."

"Can I let some sun in here?" Stefan asked, walking over to the curtains and opening them. Damon quickly shielded Rose.

"She doesn't have a ring like us you idiot!" Damon hissed.

"Oh crap! I didn't know." Stefan shut the curtains. He looked at Rose apologetically. "Sorry." Then he left, with one more 'that is a little weird' look.

Damon unshielded Rose, who was breathing heavily. "That was frightening." she said.

Damon nodded. "Sorry about that, my brother can be sort of simpleminded sometimes." He smiled at her. "Now, where were we?"

She smiled slightly before she put her head back against his chest and they stayed like this for a long time.

"Bonnie, can you enchant a ring for a friend of mine?" Damon asked.

"Why would I do that Damon?" Bonnie looked at him. He had been trying to convince Bonnie to enchant a ring for Rose, with no success.

"Please, Bonnie." Damon pleaded.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Damon Salvatore's begging for my help? This friend must be pretty important."

Damon was getting sick and tired of her.

"Bonnie, please do it." Stefan spoke up. "She's one of the ones protecting Elena."

Bonnie looked at him. "Fine." Then she walked off to the boarding house with the Salvatore brothers, a ring in her palm.

Rose was sitting on the couch watching Bonnie enchant the ring. Damon had positioned the couch so she could sit on it and the sun wouldn't touch her. Bonnie and the ring were in the sun, Stefan was leaning against the wall and Damon was beside Rose.

"There, it's done." Bonnie said, picking up the ring. She stood up, walked over and held it out to Rose. "Try it out." Rose put it on and got off the couch.

"Bonnie, if you're lying and you didn't do it, I'm going to kill you." Damon snarled.

Bonnie put a finger to her lips and gestured to Rose, walking towards the sun in the house. Taking the biggest breath ever, Rose closed her eyes and stepped into it. When she didn't feel the sun scorching her body, she opened her eyes and saw she was completely unscathed. She looked back at Damon, a smile on her face. He sped over and picked her up, hugging her. She hugged him back.

Then, she broke away and walked over to Bonnie, holding out her hand. "Thank you." she said honestly.

Bonnie looked at her before shaking her hand cautiously. "Don't mention it."

"I'm Rose." the vampire introduced. She took the time to look at the ring. It was pretty, a silver band with a red stone on it and intricate patterns all along the ring.

"Bonnie." Bonnie said, thoroughly confused. Why didn't she hate this vampire? _Maybe because she didn't do anything to you? _a little voice suggested.

_Yet. _Bonnie argued.

_Maybe not all vampires are evil. _that same little voice said. Bonnie pushed it to the back of her mind. "I'm leaving now." she said.

Damon walked over to her. "Wait, I have something to say to you." Bonnie looked at him.

"Thank you." he repeated Rose's words. Bonnie said nothing and walked away. Damon walked over to Rose and extended his hand. "Would you go for a walk with me?" he asked.

She took it. "Absolutely." the pair left.

Rose and Damon were walking in town, hand in hand. "How does it feel?" he asked. "To be out in the sun again?"

"It feels amazing." Rose answered honestly. "I haven't been out in it once since I became a vampire. At least not of my own decision." she added, remembering the vampire café. She shuddered and Damon pulled her close. "It hurt so much. I felt like I was burning alive." she whispered.

"Who could've done it?" Damon asked. "I mean, Elijah's dead, so that rules him out."

Rose stopped in her tracks. "That's it! Damon! I know who was behind the window breaking!"

"Who was it?" Damon asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, and I know he's dead, but it was Elijah! I'm sure of it!"

**AN: Were you expecting that? Chapter 3 will be up soon. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Last chapter: "I know it sounds crazy, and I know he's dead, but it was Elijah! I'm sure of it!" _

Damon was about to say something, when a new voice made them stop in their tracks. "How very perceptive of you, Rose." both of them whirled around. Elijah was standing there, smirking. "I'm surprised you're still alive." he added. "I thought the sun would surely cause your demise."

"And I thought a stake through the heart would surely cause YOUR demise, so how exactly are you still alive?" Damon asked, mimicking Elijah's tone exactly. Rose covered her mouth with her hand to stop the giggle that was threatening to escape.

"Simple: I'm an Original. It takes a little bit more then a stake to kill me." Elijah replied, holding something up. Damon felt slightly nervous. It was a stake gun. "You, on the other hand, it'll kill in the blink of an eye." Damon only had a little bit of time to wonder who he was talking about when Elijah raised it all the way. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as Elijah pointed it not as him, but at Rose. "You helped the doppelganger, Rose. I killed Trevor for that reason, and now it's time for you to die as well." Rose's eyes widened and she backed up slightly as he advanced towards her and aimed it. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away.

"Rose!" Damon yelled, lunging at her as Elijah pulled the trigger. Damon pushed her out of the way and onto the grass as the stake flew right past them. Damon made sure Rose was alright before leaving her on the grass and lunging at Elijah. The Original vampire caught him mid-lunge, and stared into his eyes. "Now here's what you're going to do," Elijah said, his pupils getting smaller. "You are going to go over there, grab Rose, bring her over here, put her in front of me, and hold her so she can't escape. Do you understand?"

Damon nodded. "I understand." Inside, he was screaming at himself.

Elijah let him drop. Damon got up and walked over to her. He roughly pulled her up.

"Damon, what's going on?" Rose asked, confused. He started dragging her towards Elijah. Naturally, she picked up on what was happening instantly.

"Damon, please! Don't!" Rose begged, fear evident in her voice. He heard her, but was unable to respond. Rose tried to break his grip, but it was in vain. "Damon, stop!" she pleaded again as he stopped in front of Elijah and held her shoulders.

Desperate, Rose tried the only other tactic she could think of: stalling. "Klaus is using you., Elijah." she said quickly.

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I mean just what I said. He's using you to kill the people who helped the doppelganger, me and Trevor. But, what then? Do you really think he'll leave you alive after you've killed me?" she continued, slightly panicked. She hoped it didn't show in her voice. "Once you've killed me, you'll have served your purpose to him."

Elijah was staring at her. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. It was true. "You're right." he said quietly.

"But," Rose continued still, silently relieved. Her stalling was actually working. "if you let me go, you can say I escaped and we'll both live another day." She looked at him. "Do you really want any more people to die? I don't." she finished.

"Let her go." Elijah stated. Damon did so, and Rose stared at him in shock while rubbing her wrist, She'd definitely have a mark there.

_I don't either, Rose. _Elijah thought. But he didn't dare say that aloud. "Go. Get out of here." he said. He looked at Damon and blinked once. The compulsion wore off. "Once I tell him you escaped, you know that he'll come after you, right?"

Rose nodded. "I figured as much."

"I'll protect her." Damon spoke up.

Elijah nodded. "Good luck." Then he was gone.

"Rose, are you alright?" Damon asked. She didn't know why, she had felt perfectly OK, but as soon as he asked that, something inside her snapped and she wrapped her arms around his neck and huddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her. It had been a very hard, very long day for both of them.

It was dark when Damon and Rose got back to the boarding house. Stefan was there, tapping his foot like a paranoid parent. "Where were you?" he asked loudly. Damon shushed him and gestured with his head to the sleeping Rose in his arms. Stefan nodded. 'Oh.' he mouthed. 'Sorry.' Damon rolled his eyes and looked down at Rose. He felt relieved when he saw his doof of a brother hadn't woken her up. It had been a stressful, tiring and downright scary day for her, and she needed her rest. He carried her down the ha;; to his room and grinned when he saw the door was open. That made it easier on him. Walking, he placed Rose under the covers after taking off her jacket. Then he took off his, as well as his shoes and shirt, before silently climbing in behind her.

"Damon?" he heard Rose say drowsily. "Where are we?"

"Shh." he put a hand on her side. "We're in the boarding house. Go back to bed." He stroked her hair.

"What time is it?" she ask.

He sighed. She was so stubborn! "Midnight. Now go back to bed."

She turned around so she was facing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied. She closed her eyes and he looked at her. Her breathing was even and normal, her face softened. Silently, he leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead before scooting closer to her so their bodies almost touched, and putting his arms protectively around her. Only after he did all this didhe close his eyes. _I'll protect you, Rose. _he thought. _Forever_.

**AN: wow, that was a mix of dramatic, funny, sweet and cheesy. And yet so fun to write. I'm surprised it makes any sense, considering I wrote it very early in the morning before we got on the plane to take us home from Hawaii. Expect Chapter 4 tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh My Damon! I'm so sorry! I meant to get it up sooner, but I've been so busy I could only get it up today.**

Chapter 4

Rose blinked sleepily as the sun bathed her in its golden light. She sat up. What time was it? She looked around, and her eyes fell on a tray. On the tray was scrambled eggs and French toast with cinnamon and icing sugar on it drizzled in maple syrup. Off to the side of the food on the tray was a rose in a porcelain vase. Rose smirked at the irony. It was so obviously for her. Then she noticed the note beside it and one more thing: a wine bottle full of blood and a wine glass beside it. As she wondered who made this, she carefully pulled the tray onto her lap so as not to spill the delicious looking blood. Then she reached for the note and opened it.

'_Good Morning Sleeping Beauty! _Rose almost rolled her eyes at that.

'_Sleep well? I sure did. Instead of waking you for breakfast, I decided to make you some instead. Hope you like French toast and eggs. And the blood. Stefan wanted to give you animal blood, but I knew you wouldn't like it-what sane vampire would?-and gave you some human instead. I'm not exactly sure what we are, so I guess it's up to you._

_Damon Salvatore' _Rose grinned. Damon was definitely something else, that much she knew for sure. She was unsure of what she wanted them to be as well, but before she had time to think about it, her stomach growled. After she ate, she'd probably be able to think better.

Stefan and Damon were sitting on the couches, watching TV. There was news if "animal attacks". Few people actually knew what it was. Neither of them heard Rose come out.

"Morning boys." she said, out of the blue. She stifled a giggle when they both jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you." she said honestly, grinning.

"Did you sleep well?" Stefan asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, actually." She smiled at Damon, who returned it. "And yourselves?"

"I slept good." Stefan replied, nodding.

"Like a baby." Damon smirked. Rose walked over, looking at the news curiously.

"These must happen a lot." she commented, referring to the 'even more' in the title.

"You have NO idea." Damon and Stefan were perfectly in synch. Rose sat down on the same couch as Damon, but a little ways off from him.

"This is super unlikely, but were you behind any of these?" Stefan looked at Rose. Damon did too.

Rose's eyes widened. "No, not me directly." she sounded repulsed by the idea.

"Care to elaborate?" Stefan asked.

Rose folded her hands in her lap. "Trevor killed a human before he came to the house we were staying at when we kidnapped Elena. I didn't tell him to, though. He was always quite impulsive when he got hungry." Rose felt an intense wave of pain wash over her and it showed in her eyes as she referred to her best friend in the past tense. She closed her eyes. Why was she always crying? Stefan and Damon noticed this.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"Fine," Rose lied, her voice thick with unshed tears. Stefan sat on her other side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel." his voice was quiet. "Losing an old friend hurts. Especially if you watched them die…" he trailed off angrily and Damon avoided his eyes.

"|And you were unable to do anything." Rose finished.

Stefan nodded. "Exactly."

"So, which old friend?" she asked.

Stefan swallowed. "Lexi."

Rose gasped. "Lexi was a good friend of mine They will both be missed."

"I always told myself I'd avenge Lexi's death, but being the nice guy I am, that never happened." Stefan smiled. Rose had gone silently, Damon noticed. He had been looking at the floor.

When Rose spoke again, there was a mix of emotions in her voice: pain, loss but most of all, rage. "Well, I am going to avenge Trevor's death." he was shocked to hear a very large amount of venom in her voice. "When we see Elijah again, I will either drive a stake deep into his chest or rip his heart out."

**AN: Haha. Rose is very mad. Chapter 5 will be up soon, and I mean itthis time. Maybe even today. Are you guys enjoying this so far? I'm enjoying writing it. I'm still a hardcore Ramon fan, and not at a loss for ideas yet. When I do run out, I'll need ideas from you guys. I want to thank of you who told me to continue this story, which used to be a one-shot, believe it or not. You guys rock! I'm using this to get my Ramon fix until December 2nd****.**


End file.
